


Arms Tonight

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Human - A Blam AU [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Back when they were only best friends, Blaine would sometimes sleep at Sam's house. They would usually share the one bed together, but never thought anything of it. This night was a little different..
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Human - A Blam AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131188
Kudos: 2





	Arms Tonight

Blaine was completely asleep and Sam wasn’t able to sleep. His arms were wrapped around Sam and one of his legs was almost over Sam. Sam was burning warm and what didn't help was that Blaine’s head was snuggled up to his neck. They've been best friends for a while, so sleeping in the same bed was normal for them. Sam could feel the warm breaths, but suddenly he could hear Blaine saying something in his sleep. There were small droplets on his face and Sam immediately knew what they were. Tears. Sam turned to face Blaine and saw Blaine's upset face. He tried waking him up by shaking him and succeeded. Blaine woke up, immediately hugging Sam. Sam hugged back, extremely confused on what was going on.   
"What's wrong dude?"   
"Don't leave.. please"   
Sam didn't know where this was coming from, but made sure to comfort him anyways.   
"Why would I ever leave you?"   
Blaine didn't answer, he just kept his face in Sam's neck.   
"Blaine, answer, you know you can tell me anything."   
He hesitated before answering.   
"I had a dream where you started avoiding me because.."   
Blaine didn’t finish his sentence since he didn’t want to say that he had feelings for him. He was hoping that Sam would never find out how he feels, after all, he thought he was straight and would avoid him if he found out.   
"Hey, you know I would never do that, right?"   
Blaine answered with a small nod.   
"Good, if you ever get a dream like that again, tell me."   
Blaine let go and wiped away his tears. He nodded slightly. They laid back down and Sam kept his arms around Blaine. As much as he hated Blaine being upset, he still liked holding Blaine in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Name is inspired by the song Arms Tonite by Mother Mother


End file.
